Samchel: Unstoppable
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: Au one shot Samchel


A/N: This one shot was inspired by the latest Glee episode. What if it were Sam reminding Rachel of who she was and her destiny instead of Mercedes. I thought this song by Rascal Flatts, Unstoppable, fits Rachel perfectly. Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Sam Evans was walking to the Health class he was teaching and heard someone crying. It sounded lil Rachel. He felt bad for blowing off their date earlier. He has feelings for her but didn't want to hurt Mercedes either.

Rachel had her head on the piano, singing. It sounded like the "Arthur" theme song. He knew Rachel was missing New York whether she admitted it or not. It was where she was destined to be. Lets face it, Rachel Barbra Berry belonged on a stage and not teaching a group of kids who may not appreciate her. The twins Mason and Madison whisper about her and Jane tried to question her. Soon her parents home will be sold, and where would she go? Finn was one of his best friends and he missed him. Rachel was Finn's. But, maybe he, Sam Evans, can start to heal her heart. He may have had feelings for her since Sophomore year of high school.

Sam leaned on the door listening to Rachel sing.

(Rachel)

Once in your life you find her  
Someone that turns your heart around  
And next thing you know you're closing down the town

Wake up and it's still with you  
Even though you left her way across town  
Wondering to yourself "Hey, what've I found?"

When you get caught between the Moon and New York City  
I know it's crazy but it's true  
If you get caught between the Moon and New York City  
The best that you can do  
The best that you can do is fall in love

Arthur, he does as he pleases  
All of his life, he's mastered choice  
Deep in his heart, he's just, he's just a boy

Living his life one day at a time  
He's showing himself a really good time  
He's laughing about the way they want him to be

When you get caught between the Moon and New York City  
I know it's crazy but it's true  
If you get caught between the Moon and New York City  
The best that you can do (The best that you can do)  
The best that you can do is fall in love

When you get caught between the Moon and New York City  
I know it's crazy but it's true  
If you get caught between the Moon and New York City  
The best that you can do (The best that you can do)  
The best that you can do is fall in love

When you get caught between the Moon and New York City  
I know it's crazy but it's true  
If you get caught between the Moon and New York City  
The best that you can do (The best that you can do)  
The best that you can do is fall in love

Sam's heart broke for her. He realized that he is falling head over heels for Rachel.

Sam: Girl you sound so good. *he sing songed*

Rachel jumped and fake smiled.

Sam: Sorry, John Mayer.

Rachel: I feel like an idiot and a failure. I was so determined to prove everyone wrong. Instead I've become even more of a joke. Mercedes got me an audition in New York but I am not ready.

Sam: Rachel, you don't need a mentor. You're destined for New York and will be back on top soon because when you're on that stage, you are incredible. No one is laughing. I will be right by your side.

Rachel:Sam, you're very sweet but it's over. I lost everything.

Sam: You need a reminder. Follow me.

* Sam took her to the auditorium *

Sam sat Rachel in the front row and clicked on a marquee with Rachel's name lit in lights and New York backdrop. Next to her was a Statue of Liberty.

"Unstoppable" (A/N: By Rascal Flatts)

(Sam)

So, so you made a lot of mistakes  
Walked down the road a little sideways  
Cracked a brick when you hit the wall  
Yeah, you've had a pocketfull of regrets  
Pull you down faster than a sunset  
Hey, it happens to us all  
When the cold, hard rain just won't quit  
And you can't see your way out of it

[Chorus]  
You find your faith that's been lost and shaken  
You take back what's been taken  
Get on your knees and dig down deep  
You can do what you think is impossible  
Keep on believing, don't give in  
It'll come and make you whole again  
It always will, it always does  
Love is unstoppable

Love, it can weather any storm  
Bring you back to being born, again  
Oh, it's the helping hand  
When you needed it most  
The lightouse shining on the coast  
That never goes dim  
When your heart is full of doubt  
As you think that there's no way out

[Chorus]  
You find your faith that's been lost and shaken  
You take back what's been taken  
Get on your knees and dig down deep  
You can do what you think is impossible  
Keep on believing, don't give in  
It'll come and make you whole again  
It always will, it always does  
Love is unstoppable

It's unstoppable

Like a river keeps on rollin'  
Like a north wind blowin'  
Don't it feel good knowin'  
Yeah-

[Chorus]  
You find your faith that's been lost and shaken  
You take back what's been taken  
Get on your knees and dig down deep  
You can do what you think is impossible  
Keep on believing, don't give in  
It'll come and make you whole again  
It always will, it always does  
Love is unstoppable

Love is unstoppable  
So, so you made a lot of mistakes  
Walked down the road a little sideways  
But love, love is unstoppable

Sam: I love you Rachel Berry,and I hope you will include me in your destiny in New York. I couldn't bare to let you go away again unless Iam right by your side.

Rachel: I love you too. I want you too. And perhaps I will give Broadway another try as well as love.

Sam leaned over and kissed Rachel. It was worth the wait.

Rachel: Well New York...

Sam: We're coming home because Samchel together is unstoppable.

Rachel: Cheesy.

Sam: You love me.

Rachel: That is a given, Sam Evans...

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Read &amp; Review please.


End file.
